


Nothing More Than Two Friends Having Sex

by iNappy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNappy/pseuds/iNappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve decides to visit Tony while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Two Friends Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts).



> I was inspired by Isabelle's post on her [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/94514514106/ooooh-ooooooh-friends-with-benefits-stevetony-give-it). and I thought I'd go from there. Plus I wanted to gift her Bottom!Steve riding Tony and well this came to be. I got inspired to write again, and so I'm slowly, oh so slowly, getting back into this.
> 
> Once again. I don't have a beta, this is just re-read by me. So any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Fuck Steve." Tony's hand gripped Steve's trim waist as he fucked up into his best friend. He barely remembered how he got here. 

\---

Steve showed up, drunk as hell and said let's fuck. And before Tony could even react, they tumbled into his bedroom, kissing frantically and violently stripping. At some point Steve pressed him against the wall, tell him how good he felt and how much he wanted to ride Tony's dick. The words alone were enough to get Tony blindingly hard. But Steve dirty talking and grinding against his cock was almost unbearable.

Apparently it was too much for Steve because he let out the softest, mewl as he came in his jeans, hips jerking against Tony as he spent himself. "Fuck did you just come in your pants. Thats fucking hot." He grabbed Steve's face and kissed him deeply, wanting to feel the tremors against his lips. 

Steve grabbed Tony's hand and nearly pushed/pulled him into the massive bed. Steve then knelt between Tony's spread legs and engulfed his straining erections. Tony hissed loudly and bucked up into Steve's welcoming mouth. "So good, God." Tony grabbed Steve's face and began thrusting shallowly into Steve's mouth. He couldn't go any deeper because of the angle, and not wanting to hurt his best friend.

Christ, he was in bed with his best friend and they were both drunk as hell. What was his life?

"Stevestevestevesteve." Tony chanted, wanting nothing more than to come down Steve's throat, wanting to grind his pelvis into Steve face, wanting to make Steve's throat hoarse, and sore, and ruined.

That's not what Steve had in mind though. Pulling Tony's hands away he pushed the man against the bed, and clamored over him. "Lube."

"Bedside-"

Steve didn't wait, he slicked his fingers and began riding them without mercy. Tony watched, dumbfounded. His best friend was riding his hand above him. Making loud noises that surely caused Tony's neighbors to wonder what was going on. Tony didn't care, his best friend, who he was in love with, was riding his goddamn hand, begging to be fucked "Deep, need you deep. God Tony." Steve bucked against his hand, the motion got faster; sharper. 

Grabbing the lube, Tony quickly slicked himself and batted Steve's hand away. Without further prompting, Steve sank down on Tony's cock, causing a loud cry to come from him. "FUCK!" Tony held perfectly still, not wanting to hurt Steve. That wasn't a good scream, that couldn't hav-

"Movemovemove please move." Steve began rocking, rolling and twitching his hips, needing more friction, needing more of Tony deep inside of him, fucking into him. Tony groaned loudly and snapped up to meet every downward plunge of Steve. They set a face pace, Tony jacking up and Steve grinding down. It got to the point that Steve simply took over, and rode Tony into the mattress. He couldn't keep up, Steve was unstoppable.

He swore, grunt, groaned and screamed for more and Tony was helpless to the push and pull. "Steve. Feels so good. Gonna make you come so hard." Tony's hand gripped Steve tightly as he felt the edge approaching. Steve whined, angling his hips so all Tony had to do was to jack up into the right spot and Steve was coming, untouched, all over Tony's stomach, chest and neck; a loud sigh coming from his throat.

Tony couldn't hold back, he ground his hips against Steve letting out pathetic little grunts and Steve's body milked him of every drop. Steve tipped over, and fell half on Tony half off, as they struggled to catch their breath. "Best idea ever.." Steve slurred as Tony slowly slid out from consciousness.


End file.
